The present invention relates to containers for storing recording media such as optical discs, optical magnetic discs, compact discs, disc cartridges, tape cassettes, computer diskettes, and compact audio discs, other flat articles and the like. It more particularly relates to such a storage container which when in an open condition includes means for moving the stored article, specifically a compact disc, off of the container's floor so that the article can be more easily accessed and lifted out of the container.
Compact discs are becoming increasingly popular due to their small size, durability, small thin dimensions and high acoustic quality, and because of an increasing number of compact disc players in use. They are rapidly replacing the old-style large vinyl discs as well as audio tape cassettes. Compact discs are thin, flexible plastic resin sheets with engraved digital patterns on their flat, round playing surfaces. Although compact discs are durable, they can be damaged if their playing surfaces are touched as when they are being removed from or inserted into their storage containers. Thus, compact discs when being handled should be gripped only by their outer peripheral edges.
Many containers for storing compact discs or similar objects (such as those listed above) are known. Examples of some of them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,474; 4,327,831; 4,369,879; 4,420,079; 4,449,628; 4,469,050; 4,511,034; 4,535,888; 4,629,067; 4,635,792; 4,702,369; 4,709,812; 4,778,047; 4,793,480; 4,844,260; 4,867,302; 4,932;522; 4,951,826; 4,978,005; 5,099,995; 5,101,971; 5,118,170; 5,135,106; 5,168,991; 5,176,250; 5,188,228; 5,193,681; 5,211,283; 5,213,229; 5,259,498; 5,267,647; 5,269,409; 5,253,751; 5,284,243; 5,284,248; D322,048; D335,215; and D342,379; and German patent publication 2.202.349. The entire contents of each of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
One common container is the so-called "jewel box," which is a hinged, transparent storage box having dimensions similar to those of the compact disc itself. This box consists of three molded plastic parts, namely, a transparent base, a transparent cover hinged to the base and an opaque tray removably secured in the base and having a centrally-located, circular array of flexible spring fingers which engage the edge of the center hole of a disc. These boxes are used to display and continue storage of the discs after purchase thereof. However, due to their relatively flat and small size, they are very susceptible to theft. Thus, when displayed for sale in retail establishments these boxes are usually secured in various types of security packages.
Most prior containers do not provide easy access to the discs stored in them. To remove the disc it may be necessary to either shake the disc out of the container, which can result in the disc dropping on the floor and being scratched or otherwise damaged, or for the user to insert his hand into the container to withdraw the disc. This risks damage to the disc from oil, dirt, grit and the like from the user's hand. It further risks the user accidentally scratching the disc, with his fingernails. For many prior containers, removal of the discs from them can be a difficult and frustrating procedure.
One known storage container for recording media including compact discs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,480 ('480) of Gelardi et al, and as commercially available as the "CD Lift Lock Jewel Box" from Shape America, Inc., of Biddeford, Me. The '480 patent shows a compact disc container which includes means providing access to the compact disc for removal of the disc from the container. This container is formed of numerous connected parts, however. Separate forming operations for the base, record holder, cover and actuator are needed, and separate steps are required for interconnecting these components to form the container. Additionally, separately formed cams and cam followers, linkages, wires or the like are needed to raise the holder to a compact disc access position when the lid is raised. The container thus is complicated and expensive to manufacture, thereby as a practical matter making it economically unsuitable for the packaging and commercial sale of compact discs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight, small storage container for compact discs and/or the like, which container has few parts, can be inexpensively made, and is durable. This container will have means for presenting the compact disc stored therein in an accessible position away from the bottom tray for easy and safe removal therefrom without damaging the disc and for easy insertion of the disc into the container for storage and shipping.